


Playtime

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fuffy, Kidfic, Mentions of Scoobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against expectations, Faith is strongly maternal when it comes down to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me on tumblr:  
> « Faith and Buffy with their child at the park » — Anonymous

Against expectations, Faith is strongly maternal when it comes down to it.  
She acquires the child on patrol one night, when she finds a pack of demons, two dead adults, and a terrified little girl. Faith crashes into the house at four AM with the dozing child in her arms. After two weeks and many phone calls, it is decided that that house is where she will stay.

Emily is three, with olive skin and dark hair and eyes. She warms up to the slayers and their friends quickly, but it soon becomes apparent that the constant company of adults- even if they throw her into the air like Xander or sing softly like Tara or let her ride on their back like Dawn- isn’t going to be enough.  
Giles suggests the park.

There’s a nice one near the magic box that has a playground, a snow cone stand, and best of all, was never home to the bodies of two young children that sparked a MOO debacle nearly ending with Willow and Buffy being burned alive. Unlike the park by their house.

Buffy is a fan of the idea, in theory. They let Emily toddle around and interact with other toddlers, and she and Faith get a moment to relax. In reality, Faith is having none of it. She watches the other kids like a hawk, as if one of them is going to sprout large leather wings and a snout and devour their child alive. It’s not out of the realm of possibility, in Sunnydale, and it is rather cute that she cares, but when Faith fails to appropriately respond to any of her conversation starters, Buffy finds it somewhat wearing.

When Emily crashes into a boy coming a bit too fast around the corner of the jungle gym, Faith jumps to her feet at an alarming speed. Fortunately, Buffy’s half-second that she can hold onto Faith is enough for Emily to shake it off and get back on her feet. The boy goes another lap around the woodchips, unmindful of the girl he bowled over.

Faith sits slowly, glaring daggers at him, almost daring the child to reveal some other, supernatural form, so she has an excuse.

Buffy’s thinking maybe Faith should stay home for the next park outing.


End file.
